things are not as they appear
by booklover67
Summary: This story takes place during the Prophecy of Seven. the Romans and Greeks hove finally met, and to lighten the mood a fest is declared. But what happens when a demigod is spotted outside camp borders? And even though she looks like a regular demigod she is hiding a big secret. This is my first fanfic so R&R please!
1. Unexpected Company and Secerts

Percy didn't think that his day could get any weirder . He had finally been reunited with his girlfriend, and his friends back from Camp Half-Blood. The Greeks and the Romans didn't seem to hit it off though, he could feel the tension when Annabeth and the other introduced themselves. Still Rena had declared a feast to welcome the Greeks into the Roman camp. Percy was talking with his friends when a boy wearing full body armor came running into the room. "Praetor Rena, Praetor Percy, um… Praetor Jason our scouts have spotted harpies just outside the camp's perimeters." Percy already had his hand in his pocket, ready to pull out Riptide at any moment. Rena spoke "why not just send the first fleet of defensive warriors after them?" The boy faced turned a bright pink "well, the thing is that they're not after the city, they seemed to be engaged in another fight. With a demigod we presume." Percy jumped up out of his seat "what are we doing just sitting around here, we need to go help!" Octavian rose from his chair to "why would we fight a battle that isn't ours? It's a waste of warriors and time!" Percy ignored him and was already walking towards the door. "Maybe your time, but not mine." And with that he stormed of looking for the demigod.

Jessica's bones ached, she had forgotten how long she had been fighting. No matter how hard she tried every time she killed a harpy it would just reform and try to kill her all over again. Then she heard a screech she turned around to see one of the harpies diving at her. She waited for the monster to be within inches of her sword then she swung, slicing the head right of the harpy. The harpy turned to dust and then started to reform, she could hear snickers from the harpies above her "what's so funny?" she yelled. The harpies glared at her "ohh, nothing it just amuses me how hard you demigods fight even though there is no chance of you surviving." Then the harpy dived, Jessica was about to slice it when suddenly the harpy jerked over to the right and came and struck her from behind." Jessica fell to her knees as the harpy dug its' talons into her back. Then it screeched "nighty, night demigod" Jessica closed her eyes preparing for the worst, but she felt nothing. Then she heard it, the thump sound of a body collapsing. She turned around to see the harpy turn into dust and a boy over top of her. He held out his hand "hi, my name is Percy Jackson. Welcome to camp Jupiter" Jessica was surprised, but more than anything she was tired. She wanted to say hi back, but instead she fainted, covered in blood and monster dust.

Percy hadn't told them much about what happened. One moment he was out looking for the demigod, then the next he was running to the infirmary carrying a girl, Not that Annabeth was jealous or anything, she just though that as Percy's girlfriend she would be the first person he would tell things to. Finally Leo broke the silence "you mean, this girl was taking on harpies all by herself" Percy nodded his head "and she's had no training, well not at any of the camps, at least that we know of." Leo just whistled "girls pretty tough" everyone nodded their head in agreement. We were watching over her while she slept unconscious, the Apollo kid said that she was going to be fine, she just needed some rest. Jason spoke up "I wonder why those harpies were so interested in her?" "You think it has something to do with the quest" Annabeth asked "Maybe it was just a coincidence" answered Frank even though he highly doubted it. Percy was about to say something when the girl started to move. When she first got up she rubbed her eyes then she finally noticed everyone and she kid of jumped. She almost even grabbed for her sword, luckily it was over on the other side of the room. Then she spotted Percy and her eyes widened "you're that boy from earlier this morning, what did you say your name was umm… Percy right?" "Yea that's right, although I never got your name" "ohh, sorry my name is Jessica" Percy stuck his arm out to shake hands "nice to meet you Jessica" said Percy "these are my friends Annabeth, Frank, Leo, Hazel, Piper, and Jason." Jessica waved to everyone, then she asked "where is my stuff" Piper pointed over to a corner in the room "over there" then Percy said " you can get changes and washed up and meet us over by the dining area" Jessica nodded as the group left, leaving her alone.

Jessica quickly put on some fresh clothes, and put everything that was hers in her bag. Before she left she checked her phone _great it's dead, now I can't even call to see if everyone is o.k._ She pushed that thought to the back of her mind, she would worry about her friends later, she knew that they could take care of themselves it was herself she was worried about. _Who are these people, why did that boy save m? _Her mind was racing _if only they knew the truth then, I bet he would have watched them kill me_. She forced herself to stop being so negative and be thankful that she had a place to stay, _but still…_

The camp was so big Jessica even took a few moments to look at the hand crafted marble columns, each telling its own story. It didn't take her long to find the eating area, she just listened and followed the sound of kids yelling and laughing. She spotted Percy and the rest of the gang sitting over at a table in the center of it all. At first she was a bit shy to go say hi, she was going to find an empty table when she bumped into someone spilling drink all over herself luckily it was water. She looked up "I am so sorry ….um Leo right?" she was looking up at a tall muscular boy his cheeks were a light pink as if he was blushing, but he had a look of confusion on his face."Umm… do I know you?" Jessica gave him a weird look "it's me Jessica, from this morning" she spoke slowly to add emphasis to what she was saying. Leo's mouth dropped open "Jessica, you look totally different" Jessica nodded her head "well believe it or not, but under all that dirt there was a girl dying to break free." Leo laughed "come on lets go sit down.

It was a lot easier to say hi to everyone with Leo around, he always knew what to say to break the awkward moments of silences. Everyone said hi and Jessica replied with a shy wave. Annabeth spoke up first "so Jessica, where did you learn to fight monsters like that?" Now all eyes were on her even people from other tables seemed to turn around to find out what was going on, mean while Jessica was staring down at her feet "I, um… kind of…well I, you see the thing is." Annabeth smiled and laughed "it's fine you don't have to tell, I was just wondering that's all" Jessica smiled back she was glad she wasn't going to have to explain herself, she just wasn't ready for all of that yet. Percy glanced over at her "do you at lest know who your godly parent is?"Jessica shook her head. Piper spoke up, "how old are you" Jessica thought that was a bit of a personal question but answered anyway "I`m 17, almost 18" Percy shook his head "you should know by now." Then Annabeth asked "have you had a lot of monster attacks on you lately" Jessica nodded. "For how long?" Jessica thought for a minute "about a year or two." Everyone gasped Jason eyes went wide "all by yourself" now everyone's eyes were on her "no, there were 5 of us." One of his eyebrows shot up "were?" Suddenly all Jessica could think about was that night, they fought so hard, killed every monster in their sight, but they lost. She could her screams from both sides, and above all, her name being cried before everything went quiet. She could feel the tears start to fall, and the next thing she knew she was bawling. She felt stupid and childish, but she couldn`t help it. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder, it was Leo. Her came in close and whispered in her ear "I'm sorry" then her pulled back. The camp had become quiet except for Jessica's sobs. Embarrassed and ashamed, Jessica forced herself to stop crying. Percy looked her in the eyes and said "it's ok, you're here now, it's safe here" Then she heard someone clear their throat. Suddenly a boy with teddy bears strapped around his waist walked forward. "As touching as this is she can't stay here, we can't just let random people into our home, for all we know she could be a spy." Percy stepped forward as well "we can't just send her back out there, she could" Jessica cut him off "actually I wasn't planning on staying" Octavian smiled, but Percy couldn`t believe his ears "you're just going to leave, and go out there?" Jessica couldn't look him in the eye "I have to" he shook his head "no you don't you can stay here" " why do you care so much?" _why does he want me to stay _ " a war is starting, and we could use all the help we can get" Jessica still didn't get him "you don't want my help" Percy shot her a worried glance "why wouldn't we, you're an amazing fighter." Jessica only shock her head "that wasn't me" Percy was about to ask her another question when suddenly he heard the sounds of feet, an army advancing.

**Authors Note:I know that it might be ****confusing, but i'm just setting it up for the future chapters. tell me what you think...do you love it hate it...love it idk its up too you But if you have any ideas to make this story any better then i would love to know.**


	2. You Learn Something New Everyday

He could hear the sounds of the army advancing, getting closer and closer. He could tell that the others could hear them too, because everything was silent. Then all eye landed on Jessica "she lead them here" "Octavian was right she is a spy" all the other campers started whispering at once. Percy looked over at Jessica, she wasn't looking down anymore, she was staring off into the distance. Then Leo spoke up silencing everyone "hay, we have had attacks before, way before Jessica came here, and we are at war aren't we?" Some people nodded in agreement, but then Jessica said "no he is right" Jason looked over at her "you're a spy" Jessica shook her head "no, but it is my fault that their here." Annabeth was starting to get worried "what do you mean it's your fault" Jessica had her hand on the hilt of her sword. "They must of followed me, but I thought…" Jessica was staring to walk forward, toward the sound of the army. Then Leo asked "where are you going" Jessica pulled out her sword, it was nothing fancy but just a regular sword made out of gold, then she twirled around "I have to go" Leo instantly shook his head "they might not even be after you" Jessica was just staring at her sword "I have to" Leo just stared at her "why." Jessica looked at Leo in the reflection of her sword "because they killed my family"

Tears started flowing down Jessica's face, but she just whipped them away and gripped her sword harder. The memories came back, but that wasn't going to stop her, not this time. She was going to fight until every last one of them was dead, permanently. Percy must have read her mind cause then he said "you can't take them all on by yourself, we can help." Jessica tried to sound upbeat "like one of my best friends said, the less people involved the less people getting hurt" and with that she ran off to face an army of immortal monsters with nothing but her sword and a whole lot things running through her head.

Leo learned a few things about Jessica in that short period of time, for starters she had a way harder past then he did, she was extremely fast, and if they ever were to get into a fight then she would defiantly win. As soon as Jessica reached the first row of the army she wasn't the girl they found this morning, she wasn't even human. At that moment she fought like she was a monster, a demon. He had also learned another thing at that moment; he learned that he was in love. In love with a girl that was way out of her league, and he was use to that. But this time it was different, normally he would just jump the gun and tell girls that he found them attractive, but this time thing were different. He was afraid that she didn't feel the same way, and that wasn't a risk that he was willing to take.

So he just watched her in amazement, from the way she charged the army, to how she put all of her momentum into everything she did. And definitely the way the sun bounced of her smooth dark skin. _Snap out of it man, if you don't get out there and help her, then she might not even make it back. _As much as he hated to think about it, and no matter how good of a fighter she was, there was just no way she was going to take this army down, all by herself. The others were thinking the same thing, cause then at that exact moment Percy grabbed riptide from his pocket, the others following his lead grabbing their weapons. Even Leo found himself grabbing his giant hammer, and then they all charged.

Jessica didn't know what had happened one minute she had charged and then the next she was right in the middle of the monster army. She knew that it wasn't the best plan considering the fact that the monsters that she had killed behind her had already ready reformed and were right back surrounding her. She was trapped and she knew it, but that didn't stop her from fighting back like it was the last time she would ever fight again. And judging by how this fight was going she thought that it just might be.

Then suddenly she heard a loud screech, harpies. Jessica was really getting sick of these creatures. One of them lunged at her. But Jessica wasn't going down that easily, she ducked and twirled around at the last minute and struck the harpy in the head. But that was all a part of their plan. As soon as she stuck it, she felt a sharp pang in her back. Jessica let out a loud scream but then immanently she bit her tongue, she wasn't going to let them know that she was in pain.

She sank to her knees, but she wasn't that easy to beat. Jessica grabbed bow and some arrows from a nearby fallen monster. She took one and shot it at the harpy right in between the eyes. She was about to fire another one at the harpy that was about to lunge at her but then before she could even do anything the harpy dropped from the sky. She looked at the harpy before it turned to dust, and only one thing was on her mind_ why is it all burnt._ She turned around and gasped when she saw a smiling Leo, but that wasn't what made her gasp. What made her gasp was the fact that his hand was on fire, like literally on fire.

Leo was still smiling when he said "I'll explain later" he put his hand out for her to take, but instead she just got up on her own and got back to fighting. _ Man that girl is tough_ Leo thought to himself, while jogging behind her. The battle was on full tilt, and the demigods were fighting back hard, especially Jessica. Just when they thought that they were winning the fight, they heard it.

It was the loud screech of a giant. _Great just great. _Percy mentally cussed himself out. He didn't know why he saved Jessica; he just thought that it was the right thing to do, but now… The giant came running through the ranks of his own, then he came to a halt as he reached the beginning of the roman army. "Where is she!" he yelled, and then he started searching the rows of demigods, until his eyes locked onto Jessica "you." Jessica was looking him straight in the eyes. "I give turn you back into your true form, and this is how you repay me! By fighting with these...these demigods." He said the words demigods as if he was swallowing poison. The monsters stopped fighting and were all staring at Jessica hissing and screeching at her.

"I never asked you for any help" Jessica said, only her voice was different, almost as if it was two voices were talking at once. The giant just chuckled "well where you're going even the help of Gaea herself won't be able to help you!" Jessica took a step forward and raised her sword. "I would love to see you try" but when she said that it wasn't Jessica, her voice wasn't the same, and neither were her eyes, they weren't the same deep blue as they were before. Percy glanced over at Jessica and gasped when he saw her eyes….her deep, dark, golden eyes.


End file.
